Ain't worth it
by Heretic angel
Summary: Spike leaves Sunnyhell with the middlefinger up .


Ain't worth it

Disclaimer: Don't bloody own anything or anyone .   
  
Spike or William the bloody ( Hail ! )  belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy and the folks that let it appear on the TV. The song lyric's are from the CD 'razorblade romance' from 'Him' .   
  
The plot  (or at least the first part) comes from Goddess of azure waters ( Charming death ), still listed here on Fanfiction.net under the same name . It's with her kind permission and hers only , that I was allowed to write this story .   
  
                                                ------------------------------------------------  
  
                                                            Ain't worth it - part one   
  
* I guess this is it. *   
  
A grumpy vampire picked up his bag as he took a last look around the dusty crypt that wasn't even his own . No , it belonged to some dead people in a couple of tombs . One of them was buried under his bed , as in a matter of a fact .   
  
There wasn't much of stuff that he wanted to take with him . A couple of his most precious cd's ( he'd made sure of checking twice or if he had stuffed his Sid Vicious cd in his bag ) , some newer and cleaner or older and dirtier examples of the clothes he was wearing right now and some bags of the o so needed blood . Just in case .  
  
This vampire was leaving Sunnyhell . With the bloody middlefinger up .   
  
He didn't know what had brought him to it anyway , staying here for so long , even after the Slayer's dead . Somebody else had achieved - and that was the friggin' Slayer herself - to kill her , so Spike had no longer anything to do here . He was no bloody babysitter as well .   
  
And the chip . The bloody chip . He hated the thing . If a caged lion was sad , what the hell was his case ?   
  
As Spike walked out of the tomb , realization hit him how quiet this town actually was . You never heard that many sirens and policecars - strange , if you imagine how many people must be killed and attacked here in one night's time - and there were never a lot of humans outside . Or demons . Or vampires . They had gotten wiser .   
  
There were almost no lights on , most of the people all sound asleep in their warm beds … Thinking they were so deceptively safe . Not .   
  
Spike dragged his bag onto his bag and walked to the sidewalk . After a moment of wondering what to do now , he copied a guesture that he had hoped never to use . He lifted his tumb .   
  
*I can't believe I'm becoming so bloody mortal! *   
  
Keeping an eye on the road , he quickly grabbed a cigarette from one of his front pockets and lit it . He took a long drag from it and closed his eyes as he breathed the smoke back out . This worked . Not a single soul on the road , not many lights . Perhaps he should begin to travel . Like this . Nice and moody , with the Sex Pistolds ringing out in his headphones . Cool .      
  
He lifted his thumb once again , just in time . A black car - so obviously remodeled and repainted - stopped in front of him . The person inside opened up her window , and Spike saw a girl , perhaps not very much older than Dawn . Scary . 

" Where are you heading ? " , she asked him , with a strange look in her eyes that Spike could not identify . 

" Anywhere . As long as it's away from here . "

" Hop on in . "   
  
He barely made it inside , as the car veered away , with a speed that made him question or if this girl was running away from something . The girl wasn't cute , but wasn't ugly either . Her long dark hair was tied together with a long black ribbon , her lips colored black as he'd seen so many Gothics do , and her face was an unhealthy shade of pale .    
  
" Mind if I smoke ? "   
  
" I'm not a runaway , if that's what you think . " , she replied , with a smile playing around her lips . 

"That's not what I was thinking ." 

" Oh ? " The girl pulled a surprised face ." What were you thinking then ? "

" I was wondering or if I could smoke in your car . " , the vampire stated dryly . " And I still haven't gotten a bloody answer . " 

" Yeah . " , she shrugged as she concentrated back onto the road . " But open up the window . "  

" Sure . " Spike bent over the open the window and pushed it down . A little cold breeze entered to car , causing the driver of it to shiver .   
  
" The night is the best time to drive . " The girl started talking , but Spike wasn't to whom she was talking ; to him or to herself .   
" During the day you can't race that good , the sun gets in your eyes and you're bound to crash . At night…"   
  
She paused to turn the rock music somewhat louder with her right hand . Spike listened with only a half an ear , as he was concentrating on the road that lay before him .  
  
"…  At night, only the moon lights the empty road . " 

Spike looked at all the blurred trees and telegraph poles that flew by . Wasn't this girl riding just a little too fast ?    
  
Suddenly the car flew forward , and Spike fell back in his seat . Okay , clearly she wasn't . He dug his cigarettes out of his jacket and lit it with his precious Zippo . He caught the girl glancing toward him .   
  
" I thought that it was okay ? " 

" Can I have one ? I haven't smoked one in what seems like ages . " 

" It's a nasty habit . " , Spike remarked as he blew out the smoke straight in her face . She didn't flinch once .

An evil grin unfolded over her face . " I hope to die as soon as I can . "

" That's why you're driving so fast ? "  
  
The girl didn't answer , but instead of that , she hit some more gas . Hell , they must be driving over a hundred and sixty an hour . 

" Names would be easy . " Spike looked up to the girl . " Then I don't have to refer to you ' the girl ' when something happens . I'm Spike . "  

" I'm Darke . And don't worry , tonight is way too beautiful to die . Do I still get that cigarette ? "   
  
A semi-gobsmacked Spike gave her one of his , even lit it for her , and as she accepted the cigarette , her left hand turned up the radio to it's loudest . For three seconds they had been driving without someone holding the steering wheel . Spike frowned . Okay ... this was going to be an interesting drive .

The girl - sorry , Darke - cocked her head and sang along with the music . Spike didn't know the band , and honestly said , this was *not* his kind of music . Maybe something for Nibblet . Or one of the witches . But not for him ._  
  
This world is a cruel place  
And we're here only to lose  
So before life tears us apart  
Let death bless me with you_

This girl was nuts , talking about death , as she was sick and tired of life already . That simply couldn't be , she looked way too young to have been through this many horrors and terrors .   
  
Her voice startled him , raising in a sudden . He'd been *daydreaming * .  

" You were in Sunnydale, right? " 

"Sunnyhell is more like it."

"Yeah, it must be hard . The Slayer and the Innitiative ... If they only blew the place to tiny smithereens ... "

It took Spike only a couple of seconds to let her words sink in . How did she know this ? Ah hell ... Spike no longer cared about Sunnydale . It was no longer a problem .      
  
" That's not the only reason . " Spike answered with a rather sad smile on his face . " There's a lot that you don't know about me . "  

" Hostile 17 . " 

The words came out of her as a sigh and before Spike fully realized what he was doing , he'd vamped out - more out of fear than out of anger - and now was strangling her . Or at least attempting to .   
  
The nasty stepmother in his head sent a few hundreds Volts through his head and he fell down over Darke , pressing her arms down with his body weight , and cluthed his own hands against his head as he screamed .   
  
Finally getting her senses together , Darke firmly pressed the brakes . The car stopped with screeching tyres and she roughly pushed the vampire away from her legs .   
  
Spike blinked twice to find out where he was , and looked straight into Darke's face .   
  
" How the hell do you know ? " , he spat out , anger showing in his eyes . This was *not* a happy vampire .   
  
" Hostile 17 ? You're known , Spike . You would be surprised how many people are looking for you . "  
  
" There's a price on my head ? " Fuck , this was becoming some bad sci-fi western .  

" Yup . And I'm not after it . Had my share with the Innitiative . Those bastards . " Darke muttered something incomprehendible before she restarted the car .   
  
" How can I trust you ? " Spike looked at her , his ears still ringing from the shock .   
  
" That's the bad thing about me . You can't . " 

                                                                                                - To be continued - 


End file.
